


Borrowing Jerseys and Stealing Hearts

by sweet_caroline



Series: Cute Highschool Boyfriends [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute!Jeongin, It was supposed to be pure fluff, Jeongin Crossdresses, M/M, Oh well I tried, Whipped!Hyunjin, also hyunjin plays soccer, so does Chan and Minho and Changbin, spoiler warning: it's not, still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: Hyunjin's been in love with Jeongin from the start, and even if he doesn't know how to tell him, he will always be there to protect him.





	Borrowing Jerseys and Stealing Hearts

Hyunjin was whipped, and his friends weren’t afraid to tell him this even though he was already very aware. The first time he had seen him had been his first day of 10th grade. He had been sitting at his regular lunch table with his best friends when the most beautiful boy he had ever seen entered the cafeteria. The boy had been wearing the most adorable pink sweater tucked into his high waisted denim shorts, and when he smiled to the point where his braces were practically sparkling Hyunjin could swear it had been love at first sight. When the boy had turned his head towards their table and immediately started making his way over Hyunjin stopped breathing. But then he was hugging Chan, and Chan was calling him baby, and what the fuck was going on???

Turns out that Chan had been neighbors with the most adorable boy in the world, who he now knew was named Jeongin, his whole life and had never told Hyunjin. How rude. Jeongin easily slipped his way into Hyunjin’s life. Joining his friend group despite the fact that he wasn’t a soccer player, like Chan, Changbin, Minho, or himself, or dating said soccer players like Woojin, Felix, or Jisung and Seungmin (who just so happened to be dating the same soccer player). Jeongin was just too adorable to resist so he was quickly accepted into their lunch conversations and was always found in the stands at their soccer games. 

It had been a little over a year since Jeongin had made his way into his life and he still hadn’t made a move yet. The rest of their friends had encouraged him thousands of times to just man up and ask him out, but he just couldn’t. Everytime he worked up the nerve to ask him on a date Jeongin would look him in the eye and smile that adorable god damn smile and Hyunjin would just forget how to talk. It didn’t help that Jeongin was now one of his closest friends, they spent a lot of time together being the only singles in their friend group, and Hyunjin didn’t want to ruin their friendship by asking him out and then being rejected. 

It didn’t help his crush that the most adorable boy in the world also happened to have the most adorable wardrobe. He wore the cutest shorts, and oversized sweatshirts, and Hyunjin always lost his breath when Jeongin wore his favorite thigh high socks, that apparently were made in a vast array of colors that all seemed to belong to Jeongin. There was also that one time that Jeongin had worn a skirt to one of his soccer games and when he had spotted him in the stands while warming up he forgot how feet worked and immediately face planted into the field. His friends had a lot of fun teasing him about that one. 

It was currently Friday, a game day, and Hyunjin was sat at their lunch table listening to Seungmin and Jisung go on and on about how excited they were to cheer for Minho. It was Seungmin’s day to wear Minho’s practice jersey which he seemed quite smug about. Woojin was also wearing Chan’s jersey and Felix had just shown up in Changbin’s, immediately sitting next to his boyfriend and starting to complain about how boring his last class had been. Hyunjin had been talking to Chan and Woojin about the party being thrown after that night’s game when he had cut off abruptly. Jeongin had entered the cafeteria wearing a pair of high waisted black shorts with fishnets underneath, which wow, but that wasn’t what made Hyunjin choke up. The rest of the table had noticed Hyunjin’s distress and were about to call him out on it but when they saw Jeongin they also gasped. Jeongin was wearing a soccer jersey. The only time people ever wore soccer jerseys was to cheer on their boyfriends. And if Jeongin had found a soccer boy boyfriend Hyunjin was going to quit the team and move himself to Canada, because there was no way he was going to watch his Jeongin cheer for one of his teammates and not him. 

“Um, I gotta go,” Hyunjin said standing up from the table as Jeongin started to make his way over. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait,” Felix reached across the table to grab his wrist preventing him from leaving. “It’s probably not what it looks like hyung.”

“What else would it be,” He snapped, probably a little too rudely by the was Felix’s face fell. He didn’t have time to apologize though because Jeongin was making his way over fast and Hyunjin didn’t want to be here while Jeongin was wearing somebody else’s jersey. 

So, he pulled his wrist out of Felix’s grasp and picked his bag off the floor. 

“Hyunjin are you ok?” Woojin asked concerned about his obviously very distressed friend. 

He walked away without answering however, Jeongin was approaching the table way too fast.

“Hyung, wait where are you going?” Jeongin asked as he passed by him on the way towards the doors. He neglected to respond, however, missing the way Jeongin’s face fell as he was blatantly ignored. “Hyung?”

Jeongin stood there confused for a second before slowly walking the rest of the way towards the lunch table where seven of his friends were silently staring at him. “Um, hi?”

They all let out a various greeting but continued to stare at him and it was starting to freak him out. “What’s going on? Is Hyunjin mad at me for something?”

It was Chan who finally sighed before pulling him down into the seat next to him. “I think he’s upset about that jersey you're wearing.”

Jeongin looked at him confused while the rest of the table's occupants were waiting for his response.

“He always lets me borrow his clothes, why would he be mad that I stole his jersey?”

His friends stared at him processing what he had said before all bursting out laughing. 

“Wait, what’s so funny?”

***

Nobody had class with Hyunjin after lunch, so nobody had been able to inform him about how much of an idiot he was. It had taken them a while to explain to Jeongin why Hyunjin was mad about his jersey without telling them about Hyunjin’s big fat crush on him, though they were very tempted to just tell him so they could stop watching them crush on each other. They all had tried to text Hyunjin but he hadn’t answered any of them. He didn't even answer Jeongin when he texted to ask for a ride to the party after tonight's game. 

Chan, Changbin, and Minho were waiting in the locker room for Hyunjin after school, hoping that their whipped friend wasn’t dumb enough to skip tonight's game. Their coach would not be impressed by that. 

“So, whose jersey was it?” Was the first thing Hyunjin said when he walked into the locker room.

“Yours, dummy.” Chan answered while smacking him on the back of the head. 

“What? Why would he be wearing my jersey?”

“Because it’s Jeongin and he said that he didn’t want you to feel left out by not having somebody to give your jersey to.”

“Oh.” That’s actually kind of adorable. 

“Yeah oh. Now after the game you need to apologize to Jeongin for blowing him off at lunch and then ask him out.” Changbin said with a smirk. 

“Yes to apologizing, hell no to asking him out.” Hyunjin huffed tying his cleats before making his way towards the locker room door.

“Dude, what the hell,” Minho huffed. “He’s wearing your jersey, just make out already.”

Chan and Changbin both nodded in agreement as they made their way to the field. Hyunjin decided it was useless to argue with them as they lined up for warm-ups as they had this argument several times before. Their coach blew his whistle and they started to run, and if he stumbled when he saw Jeongin make his way towards the bleachers in those fishnets neither of his friends called him out on it. Now with the knowledge that it was HIS jersey accompanying those fishnets, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jeongin the whole game. It was a good thing that the others team offense was pretty awful. 

***

They ended up winning the game 2-0 and as usual Jisung, Seungmin, Woojin, and Jeongin had already made their way to the teams dug out by the time they finished shaking hands with the other team. The couples had immediately gravitated together as Jeongin shyly walked up to Hyunjin. 

“You played good today hyung,” And Hyunjin knew he hadn’t but he accepted happily anyways. 

“Aw, thanks, baby.”

Jeongin blushed at the nickname Chan had trademarked for him years ago, but Hyunjin calling him baby always made his stomach flutter. 

“I’m sorry for stealing your jersey.”

“Oh, it's ok you don’t need to apologize. Just warn me next time yeah?”

“So what you’re saying is I can wear it again?” Jeongin smiled up at him and yep he was whipped. 

“C’mon baby, do you want a ride to the party or not?”

“Will you buy me food first?”

Hyunjin sighed, “Fine.”

“And carry me?” Jeongin asked looking up at him hopefully.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes before turning around so Jeongin could hop on his back. 

“Is that all princess?” 

Jeongin giggled before nodding into his shoulder. The walk to his car wasn’t far but Jeongin always insisted on Hyunjin giving him a piggyback ride, and the one time he had refused a player from the other team offered to give Jeongin a “ride” and ended up getting decked in the face. That one had been hard to explain to the innocent younger. Now Hyunjin always agreed to carry Jeongin. 

“We have to stop at my house so I can change and then we can stop and grab some food before heading to the party. Sound good?”

“Of course,” The younger had chirped hopping down from Hyunjin’s back as they reached the car. “Oh, I have a story, today during my history class…”

Hyunjin tried to listen but Jeongin was just so freaking adorable as he babbled about his day. Hyunjin was quick to walk to his side of the car getting in and buckling up before reaching over to buckle in Jeongin as well as he had done thousands of times before. The ride to Hyunjin’s house was filled with Jeongin singing along to songs on the radio and Hyunjin desperately trying to pay attention to the road. Once reaching his home it only took him five minutes to get changed and return to his car where Jeongin was still sitting in the passenger seat texting on his phone.

“Ready to go?” He asked getting into the driver's seat and shifting into reverse.

Jeongin just hummed in response. “Hey hyung, my parents are going out of town for the weekend and I was wondering if I could stay with you?”

“Of course.”

“Shouldn’t you ask your mom?” Jeongin asked, confused because he had to ask his mom for everything.

“Nah, she loves you. She’ll be happy to have you around.” And it wasn’t a lie because even his mom had been bugging him lately to ask out Jeongin. “So where do you want to eat?”

***

Hyunjin didn’t know how it had happened. They had been at the party for a couple hours before he had left Jeongin with Changbin and Felix. He had been gone for less than half an hour to talk to a girl in his calculus class and now Jeongin was in the corner with some football player. The player had one hand on Jeongin’s waist and his other in Jeongin’s back pocket, and Jeongin was fucking giggling. Hyunjin was ready to leave without him so he could go home and throw himself a pity party, but then Jeongin wasn’t laughing anymore. He looked like he was trying to step away from the player but the hand on his waist wasn’t allowing him to. Hyunjin didn't like that one bit and immediately made his way to the corner where Jeongin was currently tugging at the hand in his pocket. 

“Hey baby who’s this,” He asked roughly pulling the hand out of Jeongin’s back pocket before wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The football player asked raising his eyebrow at Hyunjin.

“I’m his boyfriend, and I’m going to ask you to leave now.” He spits out squeezing Jeongin tighter in his arms. 

The player scoffed before rolling his eyes and finally leaving Jeongin alone. Hyunjin unwrapped his arms from around Jeongin so he could step back but instead, he turned towards Hyunjin and softly kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks, Jinnie,” He spoke softly looking at his feet, cheeks blushed red in embarrassment from having to be “rescued”.

“No problem baby, but what happened to hanging out with Changbin and Felix?”

“They started acting all gross and coupley so I came to find you.”

“Well, here I am. We've been here for a while baby. Do you want to stay a little longer or are you ready to leave?”

“Can we leave please.”

“Let's go,” Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin’s hand before gently leading him through the bodies littered throughout the living room, and he didn’t let go until they reached his car. Jeongin was very quiet throughout the car ride, opting to look out the window instead of at Hyunjin, and not even singing along when Hyunjin played his favorite song. Hyunjin didn’t think he could sit through another twenty minutes of awkward silence, so he pulled into an empty parking lot before reaching over to turn off the radio. 

“Jeongin are you ok?” 

No response.

“Darling?”

And then Jeongin was crying. Hyunjin didn’t have to think twice before pulling Jeongin over the center council and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s waist while Jeongin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and burrowed his head into Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Hey baby, no don’t cry. It’s ok. Just tell me what’s wrong baby. It’ll be ok.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongin suddenly choked out, not even lifting his head from Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Hey it’s ok, you didn’t do anything wrong. Why are you sorry?”

“B-because I keep making you rescue me, and I-I’m not strong enough to protect myself. But I still wear short shorts and slutty tights. And I’m,” He broke off into a sob. “I’m asking for it.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched. “No, no baby, that was not your fault, ok? Your clothes did not give him permission to touch you like that. Only you are allowed to give consent not your clothes. And there's no need to apologize to me ok? I love you Jeongin and I’ll always be here to protect you.”

“You-you love me.”

“Yeah, Jeongin, I love you.”

“Since when?”

“Since always. Since the first time, I saw you in the cafeteria. I've always loved you Jeongin.”

“Hyunjin I-” He took a deep breath. “I love you too.”

Hyunjin felt his heart soar. Jeongin loved him. His Jeongin loved him.

“Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Hyunjin asked hopefully.

Jeongin giggled, “Only if you kiss me.”

So Hyunjin kissed him. He put his right and on Jeongin’s waist and used his left hand to lift Jeongin’s chin so he could look him in the eye and he kissed him. It was like every cliche from every movie, and it was so wonderful, and they were both so happy. Their first kiss only lasted a second but the second one was longer, and the third one was even longer than that. 

And when Hyunjin walked into school on Monday with several cuts on his lips and carrying a smiling Jeongin on his back, their friends definitely had something to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two of this that's just Jeongin and Hyunjin being disgustingly cute boyfriends???


End file.
